Infiltration (mode)
| side2 = | player = 32 players | hero = Yes | vehicle = Yes | stage = 3 stages | obj = | side1obj = *Infiltrate Scarif Base and steal the Death Star plans | side2obj = *Stop the Rebel assault }}Infiltration is a game mode that was added to 's in the . It has multiple phases including a section in space, much like Battle Station, except two of the three phases take place on the ground. Director Krennic and Jyn Erso are the only playable heroes in this mode. Overview First Stage The first phase of Infiltration is always on the shield gate map. There are two ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers that the Rebels must evade to escort their units to the shield gate. This section is interesting because only X-Wings and TIE fighters are playable for the Alliance and Imperials, respectively. Rebel players are randomly selected to become U-Wings and they must make their way towards the shield gate without being destroyed. To begin with, only one U-Wing is avaliable, but eventually, as many as four U-Wings are on the map at the same time. Y-Wings also appear in their power up form. Second Stage The Rebels attempt to destroy one of two Imperial cargo shuttles by placing explosive charges on them. The Imperials attempt to deactivate them before they detonate. This phase can take place on either Landing Pad 13, Scarif Beach or Scarif Jungle. Director Orson Krennic is playable by the Imperials on this phase, one time only, and U-Wing and TIE Striker pickups are available. Third Stage The Rebels have to escort one of three data tapes to their U-Wing to evacuate. Players can use their jump pack while holding the tape, but they will drop it once they activate the Star Card. This phase is similar to Cargo, but the Imperials cannot "return" the data tapes back to the Rebel spawn point like in Cargo. Jyn Erso is playable for the Rebel Alliance, one time only, and U-Wing and TIE Striker pickups are available. If a data tape is dropped by a Rebel, a small ring will form around its icon, blue for Imperials, red for Rebels. Once it is filled, the data tape is returned to the spawn point. If a datatape arrives at the U-Wing, it will fly away, and the game will end. It will end when time runs out as well. Trivia *In the second phase, there are AT-ACTs and AT-AT's in the background moving towards a target and firing upon the area. There is one AT-AT which looks like it is 'walking on water'. It is actually not, because it is walking on land, but the land is very flat and the view is obstructed by the legs of the walker. *In the third phase, the first Death Star will slowly move into position in the sky. **The reason this occurs is that in the movie (Spoiler Warning!) the Death Star fires its superlaser upon Scarif in an effort to destroy the plans for the battle station before they are transmitted to the Rebel Alliance. **Interestingly, the U-Wing in the movie never actually flies back to the Rebel fleet. It is destroyed when the Death Star fires upon Scarif. *Unlike previous game modes, players can only play as the new hero introduced in the expansion. *Infiltration is the 4th and final game mode to be added to Star Wars Battlefront. de:Infiltration Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Rogue One: Scarif DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)